yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Worm
Worms are a series of monsters identified by having 「ワーム」 ("Worm") in their Japanese names. A subclass of "Worm" monsters, which are all Reptile-Type monsters are included in the Duel Terminals. Apart from the Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters, Worms are usually Insect-Type and have effects that Mill the opponent's Deck. These kind of Worms are used by Shadow Drone Trudge in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Insect-Type Worms These Worms are a series of Insect-Type monsters, which focus on milling your opponents deck. Visually, they resemble worm and centipede like creatures. They can be considered an whole other archetype, seeing as they have little in common with the Reptile Worms. These Worms are completely composed of effect monsters which all focus on milling your opponents deck. These worms work great with Insect support cards like Lair Wire. Doom Dozer can be considered an Insect Worm monster, seeing its ability and appearance which is similar to Aztekipede. Having Insect support cards like Lair Wire and Insect Neglect, while also having Doom Dozer and Aztekipede in your deck means you will rely heavily on having Insect-Type monsters in your graveyard which you can remove from play. So having cards like Insect Costume to replenish your graveyard can be of great help. Cards like Return from the Different Dimension can be used to bring back monsters like Shield Worm and Warm Worm in late game to force your opponent to send away even more cards. Searchers like Howling Insect and Gokipon can be off great use as well, populating your graveyard while getting more monsters to the field and your hand. An good combo can be to let Howling Insect be destroyed to summon Shield Worm, this will force your opponent to send cards from his deck to his grave while providing an reasonably good defense. List of Insect-Type Worms: Warm Worm, Needle Worm, Shield Worm, Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior and Doom Dozer. worms are also in your gut Reptile-Type Worms These Worms are a series of LIGHT Attribute Reptile-Type monsters, which focus heavily upon Flip Effects. Visually, they resemble hideous alien creatures of a predominant single color, and often possess lipless toothy vertical mouths. They were introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! and have their own set, Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!. The name of each Worm begins with a different letter of the alphabet, including all letters from A to Z. Callisto uses this Worm series in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator. However, this Archetype has debuted in the Booster Pack, "Hidden Arsenal". Worms are mostly composed of Flip Monster Effects that generate Hand Advantage by allowing the user to draw extra cards or add extra cards to their hand, or create Field Advantage by allowing the user to control the positions of cards and permitting cards on either side of the field to stay or not. The non-Flip Effect Monsters allow the user to control the position of monsters on the field and flip your own monsters face-down, or have their effects activated when cards are Set face-down in general. As implied by the card text of Ally Mind, they have some connection to the Allies of Justice. They are likely enemies, as the Allies of Justice have effects related to the destruction of LIGHT monsters and face-down Monster cards (such as Flip Effect monsters). Another very helpful card in that helps this Archetype is Soul Reversal. Though this card may seem weak at first until you use it with Worm Cartaros. A Feint Plan can protect against attacks and even give Worm Gulse an extra turn to flip itself and gain another 300 ATK as well as protect against Worm monsters Special Summoned by Worm Call. "Worm Zero" is the monster that can reach the most ATK in the worm deck, but, because it is a Fusion monster that gets 500 ATK for every worm used for its summon, it would be a good idea to have "Future Fusion" in your deck to send out packs of worms from your deck to the graveyard, to Fusion Summon an extremely powerful monster which has more effects depending on the number of worms used. since pulling a large quantity of 6, or even 4 worms AND a "Polymerization" in your hand is not happening often, you should add cards like "Gold Sarcophagus" or "Different Dimension Capsule" to scavenge your deck for "Future Fusion". If you get a monster this powerful on the field, it would be a good idea as well to have effect negation cards, like "Destruction Jammer", in case your opponent pulls out a nasty trap like "Sakuretsu Armor" or "Mirror Force" OBS:"Worm Drake" is a Reptile-Type monster with 「ワーム」 in its Japanese name so it applies for some of the Worm support. Support Cards Worms are one of the largest Archetypes (in terms of number of members), but they currently have only 1 non-Monster support card - Worm Call. In order to get the most out of a Worm-based deck, cards that support LIGHT monsters and protect weak monsters from destruction during battle (like "Waboku" and "Threatening Roar") are handy. "Hieracosphinx" will protect your face-down Worms from your opponent's attacks. Cards that control the position of other cards on the field, such as "Book of Moon," "Book of Taiyou", "Book of Eclipse", "Desertapir" and "Desert Sunlight" are excellent for manipulating the opponent as well as early-triggering or re-using of your own Flip Effects. Using "Shifting Shadows" when your Worms are flipped face-down after being flipped face up is a great way to confuse your opponent. The card "The Shallow Grave," which revives a monster in face-down Defense Position, is an efficient way to re-use a Flip-Effect card, and "Night Assailant" can recycle one if sent to the Graveyard from the Hand. Since all Worms are LIGHT, a few copies of "Honest" can allow you to spring a nasty surprise on an opponent who tries to battle your weaker Worms. "Offering to the Snake Deity" can be used to destroy up to two of your opponent's cards at the cost of one of your Worms, as well. Since all Worms are Reptiles, you can also make use of Solidarity (though you won't be able to use non-Reptile support cards like Honest) and Viper's Rebirth. Category:Archetype